Mistaken Land: A Gamer's life in a Game
by hellmageJass
Summary: This is  a story about a 15 Year Old boy named midaro. who loved anime and was living a fine life untill he saw Sword Art online Anime and wanted to be like the protagonist of that anime. But it wasnt so simple as he expected. this isnt based in SAO. the story continues after Midaro death in Mistaken Land: A Gamer's life in an another world
1. Introduction

Chapter 0. Introduction

It all started when he was nothing more than a sperm swimming in his dad's balls. And taking birth on that useless day.

Know what? f that let's start from something cool.

I was a normal bo-

wait is it normal to watch seasons per day of anime? F no dude I'm a weeb

Again. START THAT SHT AGAIN!!

Alright I was a weeb, gamer, and more weeb and more gamer untill I saw one anime. Sword art online. After that it all happened. To be main character like kirito (I still don't have clue why I wanted to be like him) I started searching for an MMORPG. Ofc no full drive in real life but it was close enough I guess it's called VR?

So after days of searching I found what I wanted. A game called "Anire Online" and opened it, chose main class as warrior. Saw people, many people and then embarrassed myself more than anyone could ever dream off. Even though I didn't appreciate I was an introvert , tsundere kinda off, a spoiled brat whom everyone will hate. Entering the world I found some ppl from people I mean girls and few guys.

No milfs sorry milf lovers.

It was level 90 cap I made some friends who were good at playing like K.B. (P.S: I don't remember his original ign) . I don't know why but I had a thing for being guild master and I proceeded that as soon as I was able to make a guild I made it. And named it "Exel" . Still sometimes ashamed considering how fairy tail ended since it was inspired of fairy tail. Well I found some people Who soon became submaster of Exel. I met zarako a girl of class berserker, and some other peeps a emoji name Ghost, Hermione; he left the same day but became a good friend(was a solo player who loved kirito). Here I average looking dude proceeded with Main Quest as it was my first MMORPG I didn't knew much to do. And that's when it all started from a place called Garnia. The graphics of game you ask? They were playable , average at max I would say. And at this point my life started to change. The chapter 1 of game is introduction completing introduction to npc takes u on a boat to kill a basic dragon which is easy ofcourse. Doing that u land in Garnia the capital of Garnia Country. U have option to choose basic classes as follows: Swordsman, Magician, Scout and Support class. Ofc I was a swordsman coz I was new kirito in game or as my thought will soon come to aa miserable end with me. After that as always schedule I left for evening classes. And dramatic as I am this wasn't going to be an easy journey for me. Once I said these words to myself while watching some harem anime "Aw!!!! I want to be lucky like him!!". I didn't knew I was gonna regret those words soon. Saying this the adventure in Garnia actully starts from next chapter !

Oh and my name u ask?

Let's say Midaro

Phase 1 starts from chapter 1


	2. The birth of Exel

Hi my name is Midaro. I am 15 year old boy and an average guy who watches too much anime and is single to the core. coz of this and recently watched anime 'sword art online' I try to be Kirito too. For people who dont know who kirito is hes main protagonist who gets a Girlfriend so quick and makes me wanna do that stunt too. So what I do? I start the game I downloaded recently. And it starts something like this; design your character.

I put red hair, they said it can be changed later so its fine. Some cool eyes. A good cut hairstyle and I'm good to go after choosing class.

The old country where we live was attacked by dragons and dark empire and u start in Garnia to kill dark emperor. Or was it something like that? I don't know, I forgot. So it starts in a ship we are travelling a sea dragon attacks. The Mage chick Grant's me combo for sword and I attack dragon all alone. Dragon uses special attack which shows red eye on boss we can use counter on that. I did counter the dragon didn't die. After evading his attack I again attack with combos Side slash, Upper cut, sword tornado and earth thrust. The dragon dies and I reach the destination of Garnia. The Capital city of Garnia Country. Here I see other adventures and ofc girls. I met a few people but still continued to do main quest till first boss. A level 10 boss in the underground dungeon was haunting it. I went the first wave of monster is near a pillar on side of entrance they are weak mobs easily killed then combed boss a 10 feet tall monster with an axe of Level 10 vs A level 10 newbie who had never played an MMORPG before. Considering how easy game was I started to get bored of it. But still continued main quest and soon got to take the examination for choosing class. A Berserker or Warrior. To be Berserker You have to kill all the mobs in a room and survive till the time runs out. And to be Warrior you have to kill the same lv10 boss but he just runs a lot this time around is pain in ass for newbie to catch him and kill. But before I could take class exam I saw some chicks in bikinis, revealing cloths, and hot ones for sure. And being a horny ass teenager I just went to hit on them. A different personality came out of me I never said a thing to a girl in real life unless it was very important. But here I am hitting on girls who are hot af compared to my hideous face. I still go for it. Made some cheeky hot chick friends and stayed in friends circle since even tho I was horny I was still afraid to talk to them much. From hitting on them before I meant "hey how are you? Would u be my friend."

Replies be like "yea sure" a lvl 12 or so asking chiqs of lv60 to be his friend. At that point it was an achievement to me. Tho I controlled my emotions and went to examination first to be warrior. I didn't survived for 30seconds. The scheme in game was that to download it and get free armours of 5(Armours and wepons are divived into grades like 1 – gray, 2 - green, 3 - blue, 4 – orange, 5 – purple, 6- red and 7- yellow). I didn't knew grades or anything either. Somehow I was in one of those people who didn't got it. And as I didn't knew anything about game even about reporting. I had to kill a boss which was lv15 and me being lv12 with no armours fights with a 4 orange newbie sword which is given at entrance of Garnia. After a day or 3 days of trial I gave up on game. But then again logged in and somehow did it. And Chose Warrior the second page of skills called warrior got unlocked and I could see I have long way to go. After Changing to Warrior, I found someone. He was a newbie or so I thought. The first day I met him he was 20 we became friends and he said come join my guild his name was K.B. I denied since I wanted to make my own but I said not today. And the next say I met K.B. he was already 90 when I asked how? He gave me advice – complete Main quest first. In the mean time of a day I had made the guild Exel. I wanted guild to be successful I was ready to lose master ship so I asked him to join me but as expected he denied. Next day my internet was weak I went to different channel to reduce lag and disconnection and that's when chapter 1 of pain started. I saw a girl sitting she was lv 40 I asked her why is she sitting still. She said nothing to do. I said main quest? "Don't want to" was her answer. When I asked why? She didn't reply but I asked her to teach me about game probably the worst mistake I made…


	3. How bonds form

A NOTE FROM HELL MAGE JASS!

A LITTLE INFO ON ANIRE!

The game, Anire online was an MMORPG with good amount of active people. It had basic figting system of using skills, Countering special attack of bosses, Field missions, many job classes, lot of maps and basic set of arms and accessory. For example; 3 Armours were each class head upper body and lower body. Then 2 wepons main wepon and subwepon. And 5 set of accessory too. For example; 1 necklace. *base para is atk type* 2 earrings*base para is def type* and 2 rings *base para is atk type*. Pretty much balanced game.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**how bonds form**

* * *

Channel 2 ; BLidue I said hi to that line girl and asked her to help me in main quest. We went to the 2nd map of the Garnia, The Woods Of Woe 1. We kill some monsters as asked by main quest asks to collect the materials and I saw a blue title above her name. "Green was guild white was name and blue?" I asked. She said

" it was a title. You can set titles on your own. Just click on menu stats and titles and set it for yourself. Some titles are already in game given from start some titles are obtained from doing certain missions, tasks and achievements and much more stuff you will further got to know."

I said " ouhkaaay"

didn't understood but I managed to go to title section after excusing myself from her by saying

"wait I gotta pee".

She was like

"duh, you don't need to tell everything"

"Jeez, you are saying like you people don't have to pee" . I said in a joking manner

"Go do ur stuff fast."

I click menu look for stats after looking at menu I saw it's short for statistics and I felt shame. Then I click on titles, they had categories but 1 pre owned category had title called "Demon" I took it. I said I'm done.

Then something weird happened in map. She doesn't seem to have noticed my title yet. But I was wrong.

"Mr. Demon what we have to kill next. Let's kill it!!" She said in a joking way I got embarassed and said

"fine fine but first tell me what's that boss?"

The map had a bull icon appeared and the forest itself got a boss in a boundary of fire. She said

"it's a field mission"

"What's that?"

"It's a per field special mission in which u get linkaged if u are higher lvl than boss of field mission. Like you are lvl 14 by now the field mission here should be above lv20 so u will be lv14 even if u eenter the fire field. But here I'm lv48 in this char and if I enter the field I'll be turned to lv 20"

"I see, so what you think?"

"What I think?" she asked

"I mean, wanna do this mission?"

"Sure it wont drop much but will be a good experience" she said

And we went to the big skeleton boss which was weak like hell. She took it down while I hit it twice only.

"You are strong, OwO" I said

"You havent seen strong people yet" she said I was like alright I'm noob. We proceeded main quest. Before I know we were at last part of The Woods of Woe the 4th part. It had beautiful night sky. And I said

"it's pretty" she said

"yea, let's sit for a while." We started to talk but she had to go so she left.

Its Next day, we had became quite close. And I said

"why don't u join my guild."

It was empty at this point. She replied

"sure."

She joined Exel, I welcomed and transferred Lead to her she asked

"why am i leader?"

And I said "coz I'm lv20 and you are 48, people wont listen to me than they will do to you"

She said "okay but"

"Don't worry I'll be mater again when I'm ahead of you" I said with a smile We became more close. But still I was a scardy cat to even ask her out. So what I did? The dumbest thing a person could do

"do you have email?"

instead of asking for Fb, WhatsApp and other social media I asked e-mail and got rejected.

"No I don't I play on brother's mail but I'll Make and tell you"

Next day she told me I tried mailing but one reply came- "yes I'm prity/liz" Just when I thought I could ask her out some thing happened she didn't came online ever after that


	4. pain and stuck

It's been a week since I last saw her. I didn't knew what love was. I don't know if it even was love but something happened.

I got worried. Even tho I continued main quest I still got worried mailing day by day with no reply. So I just went online and sit in Garnia. People went and go but I met some more people coz of that.

Pendung a girl player over lv60 came and asked why I just sit down here?

"Nothing but hi I guess" I said

She said "hi but why sitting?"

"nothing nothing ahahahaha. Anyways nice to meet you and thank you for asking me"

She said "if u have anything on mind to share you can share."

"sure some other time"

"bye then. My friend calling" she said

"Cya" I said.

And next time it was girl named "anystia"

She was different she said " hi, do u lost anyone?"

I was surprised and said "why you wanna know?"

"Coz I saw sitting here many times" she said

"Oh well yea, but it's a long story"

"My ears are free, let me sit here, don't mind okay" she said

"Sure." I told her story.

"Chill up she be fine stop worrying come let's do some main quest" she said

We did some main quest. I was lv 25 after that.

I and anystia talked daily as friends and talked with pendung too. Then it was unseeable I found another chick I talked daily her name was in Korean I couldn't read. Anystia and I became best friends. Like she would say "yooo best friend let's do some main quest".

Same thing happened again I was afraid to ask anything and anystia went off and never came back either.

Pendung and we were friends but distances increased. So I pulled myself together by own hands and after getting hurt for 2 times in a row I went to do main quest. I reached 2nd town in 2nd country. The country of Frestina and its capital as ValishVorn. And days have passed liz was online passed me lead and left message of guild notice ; I am busy goodluck.

Coming back To Garnia I sit again in the same place again. I met a newbie Zurako. I hadn't recruited anyone to the guild at that point. So I thought of recruting her. I said "hi, re you u new to game?"

She said "yes"

I said "join my guild I'll help you in return"

She said "okay" and another chapter started to unravel..


	5. new chapter

New Chapter

I asked zurako to join Exel

She joined I went off after that the next morning I logged in I saw a person named "Spade" in guild. Guild notice had written "Midaro, I recruited Spade. Hes my irl friend and classmate"

I tho it's fine we gained a member I again recruited some people that day. An emoji named Ghost of lv23 he stayed but he left later on saying he cant grow staying in Exel. He was right. I still hadn't kicked Prity but I kicked her that day to forget and move to the next chapter to be best warrior in the game. It wasn't going to be easy ofcourse. I did main quest till Eilitia The 3rd Country and its capital of same name. And it was a pretty town with nice greenery and good sitting places and a beautiful fountain. I was like "zurako it's a nice town do mq fast"

I was always recruting people being lv30 or so then. Then Eva the girl was a friend with Clarisa I met that girl a few days ago and called her my sister. Made her my sister figure. I didn't knew Eva and Clarisa were good friends. When I met Eva she was in same guild as Clarisa and I was like DO YOU GUYS KNOW EACH OTHER!?!

And they were like "we are best friends"

And I was like "Omoshiroi"

Things went like that I and zurako started to talk a lot. And I asked my sister clarisa how to say something to her she said ask her any fb or anything I was like okay. But before I do that. A new chapter unveiled. While killing mobs in Ellitia's forest I met another girl. Nefertiti was her name shinobi was her job. I still didn't knew how to be shinobi except for buying shinobi mirror from the shop.

But nefertiti was chill girl with open mindset she was like what's ur fb I wanna have all my friends in F.B. contact list. I somehow find her. We talked for sometime it was a dummy fb account for her but mine was real account. We talked. She was in same grade as me. She was from a different nation. She said she wanted to see my place so I showed she said it was pretty and she showed me here's too. After that I don't know what happened keeping up with game and fb became two different tasks. In game I asked zurako if she had any fb , got rejected asap she said only IG. I didn't knew what was IG so I asked sister what was IG. She said "probably in game"

While it was instagram. But I agreed with sister and said seems alright then again one day I went back to Garnia to sit for a while after main quest. I was already lv40 now. I again met a girl named Eriye and you might be asking why u didn't met any guys coz bitch guys were mean to me for my level except a few.

I asked a guy can he help me in mission he coldly refused and said fuk off. My hand was short on english so I asked sis to help me ignoring that guy. She said ok even tho she was weak she was ahead of main quest than me. So she helped me.

But back toEriyie. She was a newbie from another game and was a nice girl asked me to get another social media which I kind hearted downloaded and chatted with her. At this point I became a play boy probably without even noticing but considering what kind of those hats were I feel like I was innocent than now. But again I felt being torn apart into 3 women. Eri, nefertiti, Zurako and it didn't end well…


	6. Harem only suits in anime not in games

But even after that. Eriyie wasn't last women I met I found two people. Silvana and Jonas. Both from a guild which was same level as Exel. Their guild name was probably Rising Angel's. Jonas was a guardian. Silvana was shinobi. Even tho jonas had a hard crush on silvana he didn't confess anything to her. Silvana didn't had much interest in jonas but still they had a good chemistry I tried shipping that dumbsss jonas just kept refusing and ship never sailed while he would tease me for same by shipping me with zurako. And zurako was like.yea sure. Why not. But this is where things started to get messy. Eriyie introduced me to Charline, her sister. And we sit many times talking all together.

This chit chats with girls continued but didn't end very well. Charline said I think you like eriyie so confess her. And I was like I don't know for sure I'm already torn into other. She said then 1 will be out jf you do so. I took the advice and confessed got rejected but it didn't hurt coz it was true I wasn't into eriyie. And the chapter for Eriyie pretty much ended there. Left was nefertiti and zurako. But in that time before that chapter reaches climax a lot of things happened. I went to 4th town the town of Kuwashi in Izumo region. And I soon found out how people got red shinning wepons. I had developed a joking personality by the time I reach and became a troll more or less. And this is where I got really into game. Those shining wepons came from a special mission bosses those bosses needed special damage sets which were useless in general use but needed for those special mission bosses called GATE.

Kuwoshi was a crowded town everyone be like lfm @3 or @2 or no; of people needed for GATE. GATE Had 3 parts GATE 1 non shine blue wepon, GATE 2 shine blue wepon, GATE 3 shine red wepon. Their I met a guy who actully changed my life in game and in real. I asked him how to get that wepon he had? He had GATE 2 wepon. He said "you seem new to game. Come I'll teach you"

His name was Grimjow. Pretty strong shinobi. He taught me how to take special GATE quest from blacksmith and how to earn Armour scroll and wepon scroll for GATES. I was level 45 only when he first helped me in the first part of it. I showed it to all the friends they said it was nice and all. I met a girl named mirajane like from fairy tail I was super fan of fairy tail so I talked to her about it. And became good friends. And comes grimjow, hes like who's she to me in my pm. I had my new friend. Mira was nurse in her country I just told him that I was innocent I didn't knew he would hit on her. And he said

"Oh so you are nurse in your country? That's cool!!"

"How you know? But thank you and yea it's cool xD" she said

"I told him. Meet grimjow hes my good friend. And a great help."

They started talking but she went off after talking. And I'm like dude why do you used name. He said in a calm way "don't worry" he himself was lvl 90 and I still 45.

I go tell zurako how beautiful izumo is and how I made new friend their. Later on I introduce grim to zurako. And chat with nereftiti was still quite often. And when me and grim helped zurako in GATE1 she was very thankful. In the mean time he told me how to get scrolls for armour and wepon but never told me how to make them. So he took me to Ellitia and took mme to blacksmith their.

He said "invest into blacksmith untill hes a professional level blacksmith"

I did as he said. And now he said look what you need as for stones how many wepon armour scrolls and other materials. I said this and this in this quantity. He took me to that bio wizardry student in their standing. He said exchange dark Crystal's the ones you get from hunting down Fieldmisisons to exchange materials I said okay. I had plenty of them after doing many field missions. And I also had much silverbar when I asked

"what are these 4 silver bar"

he said "sell them" in a calm way

I said why!?!

He said " just do it"

And I did it. Each silver bar was worth for 100k money. And 15 in total are dropped per drop.

After that he helped me make "Exceed Armour" it was a golden color Armour of lvl 50 and I was 45. So he said follow him and took me to a field mission with a lot of monsters. Helped me kill it untill I was lv50. And wear that armour it was a good looking 5 armour with good statistics. But also u need accessory to have better stats which I didn't knew at that time and just went Garnia to recruit.

Enter Devil'sLight. That cheeky bastard was also a fairy tail fan and I recruited him as soon as possible and he became my bff faster than I though but again the next game changing person was in ELlitia waiting to be recruited by some guild. When I went back to Ellitia an unknown presence was waiting for me.


	7. friends Jobs and guilds

**A NOTE FROM HELL MAGE JASS**

More info on Anire online!

You can make guilds by depositing 100k money to Guild manager NPC. Guilds have seprate extra skills which can help you. Guild skills are avalible for all classes and can choose to our preference. Guild skills are based on he stats such as int, str, vit and others and also on atk, matk, def and mdef. They all rise in percent per level of guild skill. Max level can be lv5 with 5% as max value for each guild skill.

**CHAPTER 6**

**friends jobs and guilds.**

As I was going back to Ellitia. I saw a girl in a purple dress needing help probably. We helped and asked her to join Exel. From we I mean zurako and devil. We helped her and asked her to join Exel. I tried doing pm to her. Since devil's behavior was childish at that time I said don't mind his behavior plis go with it or something like that I don't remember correctly. But that chick was like

"Don't PM me".

And for first time I regretted adding someone but that regretting didn't last long. Her name was Rishumu. I called her bro at first actully, probably that's why she said don't pm her. And just went off to cool down head.

Next day I login. And go to Izumo and saw a girl named Kurome sitting near pillar. I asked

"What happen why sitting alone?"

She said "nothing just need to do mission"

I tried helping but since I was weak I would always need to form parties with random people to help others. So I made party somehow and helped her. And she again sat down near pillar this time she didn't need help but just wanted to sit down. So did I and zurako and others joined me(from others I mean random people now) . Much of.us random people were talking. Tho later I found out kurome and pendung were in same guild (I always forget her guild name still dont remember). At the same time I met a guy named Pythagores. He said that he will teach math if anyone needed.

My actual goal was to do Gate 2 but everyone said do main quest first so I became a slacker more or less. Update for LV95 was already their and I still at lv52. So I trolled people like pythagores and others in kuwoshi. So I made a gate 1 party to farm. If you collect 100 pieces of it you should be able to make another Gate 1 weapon. After that I asked Grim

"how do one become shinobi?"

He was like "follow me"

I followed him to an Npc near the path to leave izumo country. He helped me do shinobi quest. A subquest which gives shinobi mirror for free. Then he told me

"you can have two jobs at a same time."

I didn't understand so I asked how? He said

"1 is normal jobs. Like first basic job = swordsman, Scout, Magician, support..and these basic jobs gets 2nd advancement by exam in Garnia which made you warrior" "I see and what about shinos and other?" he continues "Shinobi uses same equipment as scout, samurai uses same equipment as warrior, mana slinger uses same equipment as magician and guardian uses same equipment as support. But main wepons are different for these jobs. It can be considered a side job so these are called Ex-Jobs. Also it would be easier for you to be a samurai coz of equipment ."

But I didn't like samurai at that time so I still chose shinobi. And then changed to shinobi. And I met a pro in kuwoshi once. I said " how can I be strong like you?"

he said "reach Orbingi in Hilenia region".

I said fine. It was a long way so before we do that. I took devil and rish to recruit some newbies we reached the 2nd tow; VishVorn. Their I found a guy named Alven D. Ford. And asked him "would u like to join Exel?" he joined without refusal. He was a samurai with leaf. He was pretty good guy with great sense of manner and only dude who I bullied in guilld since devil was childish personality. on the same day I added kurome's subcharatcer in Exel since she said had no guild for her subchar to join.

I met another newbie in kuwoshi her name was something karen. She was also nice on behavior. And I went off to rest after that long recruitment. And talking to nefertiti and telling her what what happened. Things were pretty much fine. I forgot to mention I was blocked during Eriyie thing happened but she would always unblock me. Ignoring these clues she used to give me. How dumb I became and I hurt her a lot during that time. I would always tell how this happened and how that happened but never ask how did things went down on her side. Coz of spending time in game with zurako I had assumed I liked her. Sometimes I forced myself to think I was in love with her and coz of this, things started to flow south before I even knew…


	8. the origins of pain is love itself

Coz I was hurting nefertiti too much I started to think where I went wrong sitting in game alone in under starry sky. But before I could do that. Grim pm me and asked me "done Gate 2?"

"nope"

"hmm my subchar needs let's do tomorrow"

"you have guild for your subchar?" I asked

"None atm" he said

"add in Exel then ahaha"

"who's guild is that?" he asked

"Mine. I'm the guild master"

"Oh nice, I'll do that tomorrow"

I go to Ellitia to visit and think but then I meet A person named Sukarie. I helped her and added her in guild. While scrolling down the guild list I notice a guy named Kitetsu. I ask who is that? Kuro happen to be online and said its Alven. He said his friend gave him a character and he added that. What I saw was a lvl 70 character – samurai. So I said okaaaay. And just when I see everyone was ahead of me. Kurome's main char was lv80, zurako was lv70, rish and devil were also lv70. That was instant regret for sitting and wasting time. I proceed to do main quest. And reach Shrina in Hilena. The capital was called shrina and Orbingi was somehow last map. And best place to lvl up. I met some people who were also doing main quest, franskly, Wizarman were 2 of those 3 people I became friends with. Other 1 I don't remember probably because he didn't spoke but coz of them Main quest went like water without problem. They said they were making their own guild Sacred MeSclony. And I said that exel is also my own guild. They were good people to say goodluck to me. main quest just felt like was longer in this town but easy coz of them. But it was only done 1/4th. After doing main quest with help of grim, random people such as miss fairy / Rage Mars. Rage mars was person I met in kuwoshi she was a mana slinger wearing fairy wings as expansion avatar. So I called her miss fairy to troll. I became lv60 coz of my dumbness. What I did was use some experience gaining objects with experience multiplier objects on. But good thing I didn't used all. I met another peep named Tralse in Kuwoshi. He was a strong ArchMage. And I fell in love with Archmages after he told me that they can heal. I felt I need healing the most. But I didn't do much. Just went to slack again for sometime. I also forgot to mention how slutty type of personality Silvana had. She would always try to seduce me. I was in Elitia she said "search for house 'rave' and come In."

I said "search it where"

She said "u can see house manager? Go to her and click check other houses"

I found search thing and searched it. She was sitting their with her friend named 'Rave'. She introduced me to her.

"Her boyfriend is away and she feels lonely to sleep in bed alone, would u like to join me and comfort us both?" she said in naughty way

I legit got nose bleed

And I said

"u go comfort instead"

She unstiches her bra and says "oops it's way too late"

And she stiches it back saying "just kidding I wont wear it off in front of you. It was just prank me and my friend decided to pull on you"

And I being innocent "your prank gave me a nosebleed and wet underwear"

"Wet?" she said.

And I'm like nothing nothing don't mind.

And then she says "ok gotta go" and goes off. I take my leave and ran to some other place. I told kitetsu/ alven he laughed his ass off at me

And things when I tho were getting better I still was hurting one person.


	9. getting to know harsh truth

After running from silvana I saw anystia online.. after around 3 or 4 months. She said she was in hospital because she was sick.

I tho "u also forgot me"

"No how could I? Best friend"

She followed me to izumo and it was long time since I had talked to her. I got asked to help into gate. I went to help them and she thought I ignore her. Probably this was reason distances started to get bigger. And after playing for a week she again went off.

I go back to Ellitia to recruit peeople their I saw a lady asking help her name was Suki. I helped and ask her to join Exel. She didn't refused. She was a focused to main quest and focused on game girl. Even tho grim told me to invite him tommorow his tommorow didn't came untill a month later. But welp by that time a lot of things had happened. Suki was in Exel doing good, she got promoted to Submaster, while Rish, Kite, Devil were still senior. They were doing good but then grim came to change the good to great. Also zurako was a submaster as well. Tho since it was a important people us very few and a lot of people who didn't came for stay but to do main quest and leave. During that time grim joined I though he will leave soon too, since he was a very skilled person compared to us; the bunch of noobs. But he didn't. As soon as he joined with his subchar he brought his main in Exel. I wanted it to be strongest guild in game but before I do that a lot of things were to be learned yet. The guild mission was a way to gain Guild points faster. Their were 5 Guild missions at that time. Easiest one being the first. Grim adviced to have guild mission daily to max out the guild skills. We all though it was a good idea and tried to do GM. But not everyone would come. Those main quet freaks would just do main quest and leave while it left barely 5 or 6 people to do gm. It would take 2 or 3minute back then to do GM 1. Sand grim was always MVP. But suki said she can help so she brought her subchar which was lv85 and and helped in guild mission but still werent able to perform nice and we werent even In rankings. GM 1 back then would take 20-30 seconds, per max to rank in top 10 guild rankings. I ask grim

" what's top guild in your eyes"

his reply was "I.O. A guild which have many factions and sub guilds. Stands out top to me"

"I see"

Kitetsu was off. But as so he got to know Soul reaper one of I.O's sub Guild's master. Best samurai of his time. But an asshole. Like straight lines don't come outta his mouth if he don't like you. It be savagery at different level. How I know that? Wait for it.

But after Grim introduced me to guild mission our motive was much clearer and achievable now. I still havent done GATE 2 tho. And that's where problems started.

My sis Clarisa introduces me to a warrior called Dead Serious. He was pretty strong. One of the strongest in my eyes. His attitude was great as well. Soon we happen to be good friends and he taught me some things about warrior.

After learning about accessory from Dead I went to hunt down silver bars and made some money to buy some accessory. My attack went 4k-5k at that point. Sounds big number but it was low, very low. Soon I got experience how low it was when grim made Gate 2 party and took me in it but it failed. So before attempting GATE2 again I went to complete main quest. And level up abit.

But soon one of the best guild of that time would come to an end in front of my eyes.


	10. Crumbling

After leveling to level 75 my attack went up to 5k-6k. Then I went to farm the special set for Gate 2 to complete Gate 2. But first I met a chick called missle. Missle was a pri she offered her help to do Gate 2 for me, but I said I'll call her when I need help. She already had Gate 3 wep. After farming sokoku I try to get party together. I was hasty so even when grim was off I called others. Missle became my pri, I found some random guardian for stall resistant flag which prevents to break combo and fly by boss's attacks. Miss fairy, tralse and some random dps. That was hell of 10 minutes. But somehow after flying too much I managed to pass it. And after pass.i was on cloud 9 flying in emotions of being strong af it broke way too soon tho. As soon I was finished G2 grim came online and taught me how to get a special skill for Gates wepon. After that I went to show everyone including sis, zurako, rish, kitetsu.

I try to help zurako next and it also gets completed. And zurako got Gate 2 wepon too. Devil and rish were next. But devil was already done before me, yep that was shock but rish was for GATE so I let devil made party for her while I myself went off. Some days pass. At this point their was a player named Sky199, he was also an asshole, complete asshole. No doubt he was strong. But sill he was an asshole. But kitetsu became good friend with him coz of soul, yep u heard it. He was student of SOUL REAPER the legendary samurai. Soul and sky helped kitetsu to complete gate 3 too while o was stuck on gate 2.he offered me help but again why would I take help from my own mates being master? My pride wasn't ready to accept that. So I went to farm Armours for Gate 3. I made half set somehow by spam farm even tho I died a lot. Sky was kinda of guild hopper sometimes I would see him in other guild sometimes in other. But he made a good stay in Kinder.

I went to farm silver bar for money and came to 2nd town to put some stuff in storage. I saw I.O. guild masters and submasters their staying and talking about strategy. I saw soul for first time their with his best friends; boo and RB.

I ask "are you sir soul?"

"yes, I am but who you?" Soul asked

"No one don't mind me. I'm just a newbie" I replied

"Ahh" he replied and I left the town

No body imagined that it would be probbaly their last meeting with boo. After that meeting, boo went missing for month, he had an injury and was in coma but he came back online and told others. But in mean time a lot of things had happened. Silvana had joined I.O. and was handling the small faction of her own. Which soon died out and she ran out of I.O. , asking me to invite her in Exel if it is active. I invited her but her stay wasn't long. Left soon enough. Pretty much difffences came later on due to this. Much of I.O. had shifted guilds including RB and RB invited soul to the other legendary guild Trinity.

Meanwhile this was going I met some new friend from the rival legendary guild Winged Woe. They were rivals for along time and I met a person called 'May' she was okay. Like okay I called her old lady may and she thought I was a creep. Since she had put 1982 in her name for no reason I just called her that. And a new journey started here with issues starting to occur. I met a guy called DarkxDemon in the 2nd town sitting next to a women, also she was his crush. I became friends with them I told him if he needed any help sometime he can ask me. He said I can aslo ask him if I need any help since he had friends in Winged Woe who help him a lot. I said fine and left. Then another thing happened the guild he was from had my many old friends from days of sitting in galleria. I heard some asshole had cheated on my old friend who's name I don't remember and was gonna do same in guild dark was staying so I said

"watch out from that asshole named slant, he will hurt you all and create drama"

Dark said "alright don't worry, python will handle"

"python? Oh the master of your guild?" I asked

"Yea" he replied

"Well okay that's good."

Dark told python and things went down pretty quick. Python came after me for accusing her new family member slant of cheating. But after talking with her for sometime. I went off. And some days later I hear an apology saying I was right. And slant targetting me to make drama. I just let it go and moved on. But I didn't knew It would be last time I would ever let something go so easily. But then I notice I had no money I was stuck in town 1 and no world buff. So like dumbfks do I travelled by feet to 4th town untill someone told me that I can be lucky to get silverbar even without world buff and mobs drop money.


	11. More issues

After slant issue had ended. Nefertiti issue started to get bigger.

I was talking to zurako and she said

"Sorry midaro, I had fb but I never told you because I forgot password and couldn't load it up. Here is my I'd for fb 'charline Rollins' and it's also my name so I'd u want contact me there, cya"

I was happy I tried to look it up on fb and trust me the chick was pretty

I told nnefertiti and she said

"Do you like her now? Seems so from your reactions xD"

"Probably" I said.

"Alright that decides it then, goodluck with your zurako coz I'm out."

"But I didn't even tell her anyth-"

"You don't need to. I she didn't accept you, you will come tell me the same thing you said to her? And you think I'll accept it?"

"Bu-, nevermind, I'm sorry I don't like her I like you."

"That's not how it works. You fucking asshole"

"Okay then tell me how it works coz I don't know a sht"

"Nothing I'm done. Cya boi"

And I noticed how much of an asshole I was. She came back again after a week from came back I mean she unblocked me. And said "you know what? I cant get over you. Be my brother"

In my mind I think if that reduces 1 chick it's good

"alright fine"

"So brother you still like zurako?"

"Idk, probably "

"probably?"

"I mean yea I do"

"Dude I was gone for a week and you already in love with her from crush"

At this point I was thinking I'm one mother fucker for playing this god damn game. But it didn't end up their. Things like these happened for a month. Meanwhile I was talking to zurako like noobs do. After some convo I would go out of words and say so? I don't know why I didn't notice back then but I was probably not in love with her and I just hurt too many people coz of my one problem of not understanding love. After these sightings with nefertiti she decided to block forever and not return. Now that I think about it she must have cried a lot coz of me. I made her cry a lot. Talking about other women in front of girl who loves is a torture and I tortured her till she left. This will probably lead to karma or my understanding of love will get wider and I'll understand?


	12. farewell past

Farewell past

After saying farewell to what had happened in past. I felt I should probably move on and be who I really am. An asshole inside and an asshole outside. But still even after that I couldn't manage to insult people on face. And was sensitive piece of sht.

I went to kuwoshi. And saw dead there

"Wow Gate 3 wepon already!?! Till 3 days u didn't had gate 1 wepon and u already got Gate 3 wepon? I envy u bbro" I said in shock

"Nah it's all thanks to Sky. He helped me." He replied being happy. Sky was there too

"No bro its your hardworking which earned you that wepon" said sky

"goodjob bro, help me too sometimes" I said

"go level up first bro. And make your attack around as much as dead" said sky

"Dead what's your attack?" I asked

"Not much its 12k with this gate 3 wepon. But it's around 14k with that lv95 wepon"

"What!?! That's crazy"

"Its good attack for warrior considering hes a tank type" said sky

"What's a tank type?" I asked

"Tank is like having good amount of HP with good HPR"

"hpr?" I asked.

"Yea, HP recovery" he replied.

"Oh, What's our hp and hpr then?" I asked.

"Around 35k HP and 300 HPR" he replied calmly

"Wait wut?! 35k?!?! I have only 27k"

"You are on tank build?" he asked

"No I don't think so"

"oh max HP passive, max sword mastery and attack up in skills and also def up. Others upto you. But u should have enough skills to get all other skills and then form combo of your own"

"I see , thank you bro."

"no problem" he replied and said "ask me anything next time"

He lefts the town to upgrade his wepon. After noticing zurako was already lv80 I spend all the time in doing main quest that day. And I reach orbingi. I ask for party in shout. I got a party and got invited into party of familiar faces. It was Kurome and miss fairy. But I also see a familiar guild. The guild of K.B. , a girl named alia was their. I ask if she have seen K.B. she says yep hes working on his other character now. I said I see. And then some random perv comes in party and chat turns into something else. Kurome left for dinner and the perv I forgot his name too. For green minds sake let's call him field green, he immediately started talking pervy stuff in chat. And that chick Alia joined in. I was still innocent at that point I didn't knew what Cup sizes were. So chat went like this

"I love big cups" said field

"Oh I think mine cups are big" said alia

"What's a cup?" I asked

Whole party starts laughing and they be like how old am I?

" I'm 16 why?"

"Oh. Pardon us. We shouldn't talk about it like this"

Back then I didn't understood it but now I completely do what the fuck that meant.

But continuing to level up I reach 85 by night. And someone from party adviced mes to get armours from last boss, which was Sea Dragon. They said form party and hunt down boss to get good armours and wepons from it. Main quest wasn't long from that. I reached it in their like in 30minutes and ask for help in sea dragon boss. A paladin named 'Dran' Helped me. We failed in first turn but he said attack when he chains boss. I did it and it died in 2nd run. I thanked him and went my way to level again. But I never knew the person who helped me in sea dragon would've been none other than the one of strongest support player in game itself. But after that I went to level up again and weird things again start to happen.


	13. resolves fights and

Resolves fights and weird love confessions

I log in and I see prity online. We talk. I ask where she went

"I didn't had network at home, was grounded and still am" she replied

"I see."

"So gonna play?"

"No I'm leaving, cya"

"Cya but wait. Download line."

"Ok cya"

That was short talk but she left. And as I was in Garnia to meet her I saw some new bunch of newbies.

Its Christmas time. Christmas event was going on. A massive cake was placed in Garnia with burning candle on top. So I see some newbies as I mentioned earlier and one of them is Sonia. A newbie who I recruit and other is Miski, her cousin. Miski wears full body avatar with no revealing avatars at that time while sonia wore some serious revealing cloths. So Miski scolded sonia for wearing that in front of me. Since I wasn't much of a big deal I just said "drop the sir and it's fine I couldn't care less what people wear"

But after that Miski idk trolled is right word or if she was serious. But she did something unexpected. In next few days she said that she is my stalker and in love with me. Sadly even tho she was pretty I had to refuse her. And a weird comment came "you are a magnet to attract women" I didn't knew how to reply but after refusal. She left guild and went her way..

I tho I hurt her but I met miski after a few days in 2nd town while recruiting. And she was looking in bad condition atleast from the way of her talk. But again being cursed of dumbness and ignorance I didn't notice that and said

"You can tell me what's problem"

Probably I was the problem and she just said it's nothing. And went off. I felt I hurt someone again. And talked to sis Clarisa. She said "it's fine. Always happens with me. Even rn I'm also hurt coz of my bf"

"Ehh doesn't love make you strong?" -I asked

"Not in my case"- she replied in sadness and went off without saying a word.

I didn't understood girls that's what I felt. Proceeding my recruiting I went to 3rd town and shouted for recruting only to hear a guy named Happy to say aye.

I said "are u happy from fairy tail?" In a joking way.

"aye. I am" replied happy.

"join ExEl. I am trying to make a guild like fairy tail." I said

He didn't refused and joined.

Me and grim welcomed him.

And grim said "midaro guess what?"

"what?"

"Im done gate 3"

"Dafaq only I am left. But good job bro"

And after that another weird thing came at me outta nowhere.

I was still in Ellitia and saw pendung and kurome there. I introduced them to happy. And kuro would call happy kitty as nickname. And pendung said

"Let's visit some guild houses"

"Alright you first M'lady" I said

"Alright Butler" pendung

"Meh why did I say that but anyways let's go"

We went into some random guild houses where no one was to be found. Kuro had to eat lunch so she went off. While me pendung and happy were left in guild alone.

Pendung and I started talking about love interests of past. I said "I have 1 but I'm not sure"

"Ahh I see, I had none"

"Oh"

"Close your eyes" said pendung to me

"I'll come closer abit" said pendung again

"Okay.." ofcourse what you expect now? A kiss right? Na dude what I got wa-

"Ouch what the heck" I said in a pain. In pain of what? A fking punch.

"AHAHAHAH WHAT DID U THO U WOMENISER?" -pendung

"Nothing, anyways my jaw was on loose so thank you"- me trying to act a tough guy after in pain.

"Well then close your eyes again"- pending

"what for? To lose my jaw?" – I said

"Just do it you damit" -pendung said

"Fine fine"

Now it should be a kiss right? Nah I'm not that lucky I got a slap again.

" duhhhh owuhhh. What was that for now" I said with a sigh on my face

"coz I wanted to test my hand"- said pendung

"Test on something else" I said.

"Alright then"

"Give me your hand midaro" – she said

"Okay just don't break it." I said

"Okay I wont. come closer abit." – she said

"Okay.." I said as I went closer. Ok what now.

"Would you accept me as your girlfriend then?" said pendung in my ear while kissing my cheek.

I became a tomato and said "wait wut where did that come from."

"I'll be waiting answere" and she went off."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" happy shouted and went off too.

Now I was again left alone in guild house thinking what to do. In a confusion that I love zurako or not? Should I accept pendung or not?

And leaving that on hanger I went off to rest my brain


	14. hurting others

Hurting others

I log in and I see prity online. We talk. I ask where she went

"I didn't had network at home, was grounded and still am" she replied

"I see."

"So gonna play?"

"No I'm leaving, cya"

"Cya but wait. Download line."

"Ok cya"

That was short talk but she left. And as I was in Garnia to meet her I saw some new bunch of newbies.

Its Christmas time. Christmas event was going on. A massive cake was placed in Garnia with burning candle on top. So I see some newbies as I mentioned earlier and one of them is Sonia. A newbie who I recruit and other is Miski, her cousin. Miski wears full body avatar with no revealing avatars at that time while sonia wore some serious revealing cloths. So Miski scolded sonia for wearing that in front of me. Since I wasn't much of a big deal I just said "drop the sir and it's fine I couldn't care less what people wear"

But after that Miski idk trolled is right word or if she was serious. But she did something unexpected. In next few days she said that she is my stalker and in love with me. Sadly even tho she was pretty I had to refuse her. And a weird comment came "you are a magnet to attract women" I didn't knew how to reply but after refusal. She left guild and went her way..

I tho I hurt her but I met miski after a few days in 2nd town while recruiting. And she was looking in bad condition atleast from the way of her talk. But again being cursed of dumbness and ignorance I didn't notice that and said

"You can tell me what's problem"

Probably I was the problem and she just said it's nothing. And went off. I felt I hurt someone again. And talked to sis Clarisa. She said "it's fine. Always happens with me. Even rn I'm also hurt coz of my bf"

"Ehh doesn't love make you strong?" -I asked

"Not in my case"- she replied in sadness and went off without saying a word.

I didn't understood girls that's what I felt. Proceeding my recruiting I went to 3rd town and shouted for recruting only to hear a guy named Happy to say aye.

I said "are u happy from fairy tail?" In a joking way.

"aye. I am" replied happy.

"join ExEl. I am trying to make a guild like fairy tail." I said

He didn't refused and joined.

Me and grim welcomed him.

And grim said "midaro guess what?"

"what?"

"Im done gate 3"

"Dafaq only I am left. But good job bro"

And after that another weird thing came at me outta nowhere.

I was still in Ellitia and saw pendung and kurome there. I introduced them to happy. And kuro would call happy kitty as nickname. And pendung said

"Let's visit some guild houses"

"Alright you first M'lady" I said

"Alright Butler" pendung

"Meh why did I say that but anyways let's go"

We went into some random guild houses where no one was to be found. Kuro had to eat lunch so she went off. While me pendung and happy were left in guild alone.

Pendung and I started talking about love interests of past. I said "I have 1 but I'm not sure"

"Ahh I see, I had none"

"Oh"

"Close your eyes" said pendung to me

"I'll come closer abit" said pendung again

"Okay.." ofcourse what you expect now? A kiss right? Na dude what I got wa-

"Ouch what the heck" I said in a pain. In pain of what? A fking punch.

"AHAHAHAH WHAT DID U THO U WOMENISER?" -pendung

"Nothing, anyways my jaw was on loose so thank you"- me trying to act a tough guy after in pain.

"Well then close your eyes again"- pending

"what for? To lose my jaw?" – I said

"Just do it you damit" -pendung said

"Fine fine"

Now it should be a kiss right? Nah I'm not that lucky I got a slap again.

" duhhhh owuhhh. What was that for now" I said with a sigh on my face

"coz I wanted to test my hand"- said pendung

"Test on something else" I said.

"Alright then"

"Give me your hand midaro" – she said

"Okay just don't break it." I said

"Okay I wont. come closer abit." – she said

"Okay.." I said as I went closer. Ok what now.

"Would you accept me as your girlfriend then?" said pendung in my ear while kissing my cheek.

I became a tomato and said "wait wut where did that come from."

"I'll be waiting answere" and she went off."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" happy shouted and went off too.

Now I was again left alone in guild house thinking what to do. In a confusion that I love zurako or not? Should I accept pendung or not?

And leaving that on hanger I went off to rest my brain


	15. how to friend zone yourself

How to friend zone yourself and being stuck in it for a long time.

After zurako accepted my friend date request we went to a friendly date under a cherry blossom tree. Their we talked about personal lives and get to know each other better. She asked

"Do you have a girlfriend in real?"

"No never had actully" I replied

"Ah."

"Do you have a boyfriend? " I asked

"Yea I do but he have forgotten me.."

she looked pretty sad so I told her to chill up and relax. And told her to do something bout it then. And by the time she said that she will do something she had to go and date ended. Like seriously it seemed fun. So I made my mind up to make her my gf.

6 days pass by. Suki havent been online since 4 days. Kite is worried since she wasn't replying in line either. So I comforted him. He was literally crying. And I said don't be cry baby its fine. And he said ok.

2 days more pass by. She havent come online yet. Kite was more worried. Butt he couldn't take the pain so he moved on. From move on I mean he went off for days then came back and said

"Yo hows life?"

"I should be asking that to you. How are you?" I asked

"Nothing much doing better. Anyways didn't that girl came online?"

"Not that I remember her being online" I replied.

"Oh. It's fine I couldn't care less."

"Surprising.. anyways whatever let's continue with your gates. Want me to help you?" I asked

"nah. Sky will help me and I asked sir soul to teach me."

"Jeez I need to find a teacher too man" I replied.

"Yea u should. Ask sky who's good warrior in Anire Who can teach you." He said.

"Oh well yea I'll." I replied.

Considering his reaction I think he really was over suki. That was quick to be honest. But anyways I didn't wanted to open his sealed wounds so I didn't bug him much and went to ask sky some things in kuwoshi. As always he was in kuwoshi standing doing gates. But in a different guild today. The name was deadly sins. I liked that name. But I asked sky something else;

"Bro can u tell me who's best warrior?"

"There are many. But u see that girl eroica?"he asked

"Yea I can see her. Shes very over powered in arena. Oh yuki is also over powered warrior."

"Ahh I see. Thank you bro"

I didn't asked him who yuki was but he was going into gate and I saw yuki. She was nice as a person but also a troll like me. But anyway I went to talk with eroica

"Hi can I ask something?" I asked

"Um yes" she replied

"Oh can you teach me warrior? I heard you are very over powered"

"Let's go pvp" she replied.

And we went to pvp. We talked about warrior skills which were good and which were bad. J was shocked to see that I couldn't land a single hit on her. And even if I land it would tickle her and heal immediately. I asked how is she immortal.

"I'm not immortal. It's just my Hpr"

"Ahh I see".

She started juggling me in air. And I was dead in no time. I lost the match again. I was again in shock. So I just asked tralse the archmage dude that what classes have hp recovery skill. He said that there were many like archmage, berserk, guardian, priest, paladin.

"Oh archmage have recovery?" I asked

"Yea and it's over powered."

"I see ok ty"

So what I did was went to character creation page and made another character. Which became my first sub character. I chose its job as archmage. I just wanted to play archmage good. Archmage had damaging cube magic, debuff cube magic and last cube of healing. It was very over powered.

I head to main quest for a new path for my archmage.

Meanwhile I asked zurako again a friendly date. And this time I asked her something didn't went the way it should have.


	16. digging my own grave

Digging grave for yourself

I asked zurako

"hey zurako. Let's go on a friendly date again?"

"Yes sure, jas. Where to go tho?"

"hmm. You like stars?" I ask

"Yes I do."

"ok follow me."

We went to the The Snow territory. It was a beautiful land with snow, mountains, auroras and beautiful stars. There were a lot of Stars in that map. So we sit down near the edge of mountain.

"Come sit here" I said

She came and sit with me.

"Soo. Um how are things with you and your boyfriend?"

"We broke up.." she said in a sorrowful way.

While I was happy to hear that but controlled my excitement. I tho this is my chance.

"Owh . I'm so sorry to hear that. But it's good thing. You deserve a lot better." I said that with a smile on my face.

"yeah. Anyways forget that. I'm over it."

"Hey zurako. I have something to tell.." I said. My heart was racing.

"What is it?" she didn't said but she probably knew what was coming.

"I love you" I said that.

"Oh I know that. I appreciate it but I cant accept it." She said with a straight face. More like she was feeling awkward.

"ah…" I said that with a sad expression. I was sad so she said.

"Don't be sad. It's just too sudden and I hate this long distance relationship. Even tho this is a mmo but still its same." She said.

"yea but come on I'll never leave you.."

"Let's go for pvp. If I win you will forget those feelings for me. And if you win then idk I wont have you as my boyfriend still but never mind you can love me all you want but don't get hurt by that." She said.

"alright" I said.

We went to pvp room. We do the tradition of bowing and the fight starts..

Shes coming running towards me. I know shes weak I can beat her easily after eroica's training. I copied her combo but still shes a berserk a single hit from her will deplete my hp to half. And she can heal too. She attacked me with a side slash. I evade it by backing off. But right after evade I use rotating slash skill. I hit her. Shes on floor. I use ground thrash, shes in air. I use sword tornado to continue to the juggle. I use mana burst attack. It bursts mana into ground and makes your opponent fly. Shes dead at this point. The score becomes 1-0. And whole match just went like this.

4-0 is the score now. I see her struggle. I cant attack her seeing that pitiful face of her and I decide to die on choice. She kills me I 3 hits only. She said "don't hold back I know you are". I said "ok". A last kill was left so I finish it up fast. I couldn't take beating her after all. I just finished and said

"I'm sorry. But you know this would be output right? Then why did you made me kill you?"

"I knew the results before match even started. I just wanted to try and see if you were serious about having feelings but also I didn't wanted to lose coz I really don't want any relationships."

"Alright." I said with a sigh.

She sits beside me. Don't lose hope you will find better.

"You are best tho" I said.

"I'm not"

"whatever you say." I replied.

She was hurt a lot inside probably. She went off but messaged me in line. We talked normally again in sometime.

So I went my waykuwoshi On my subchar. I had come in 3rd town Ellitia so I do mainquest for sometime untill I'm in 4th town. And I stay their for sometime and went off.


	17. my new friends but friend or foe?

My new friends. But friends or foe?

Python agreed to introduce me to one of the best guardians in AO. Not her boyfriend but another one in Winged woe. His name was "Lunupis". Lunupis was a great guy. He agreed to teach me so we went to sit into 5th town, Hilenia. We sat there. Me dark, python and lunupis. We talked he asked me quite a few questions about what is what and what I use and my skills. He said he will teach me but not give his skill build coz he believed that people should make their own according to their own play style. He taught me many things about pvp and pve and etc. And said which accessory should I use and etc. But he kept disconnecting in between his connection was very weak that he was known as disconnect king. I was also on bad connection but nothing compared to his. But anyway it ended and we went our ways.

I was sitting in kuwoshi. Lunupis came and asked me

" is eroica your girlfriend ?"

"ehh no why would she"

"Ahh but shes in a wrong guild."

"what you mean wrong guild?"

Eroica was from a guild, Fairy tail.

"Fairy tail is a hack guild."

"You must be mistaken there are plenty of fairy tails I'm sure it's not her one and what's a hack guild anyway?"

"Nah I'm not mistaken. It's that Fairy tail. And a hack guild is that guild in which hackers stay and use illegitimate methods to get things, sell things buy things, one shot bosses and etc. And I tell you a story. In past a few caps ago, massive ban occurred which took many players even innocent ones. Why you ask? Coz even if you had partied with hacker or hack guild you were to be banned. So don't party with them. And we from Winged woe especially don't party with hack guilds and hackers or anyone related to them"

"I see. Welp I'll ttell her but I cant do anything. Shes not so close to me anyway." I had listend and I was more curious now. But I drop my feeling.

And chat ended. I talk to eroica.

"Hey eroica my friend said your guild is a hack guild. You should leave it"

"No it's not. Nobody is active except me and a guy. It's a dead guild now"

"Ahh I see.. But still you should leave. Lunupis doesn't lie."

"lunupis? Who's that?"

"a warrior who's said to he one of strongest in pvp and pve"

"I wanna fight him. Ask him"

"He went off when hes online I'll ask"

"okay that be good Midaro"

"Okayyy"

Meanwhile sky comes online. And I say

"Duhhhdeeeeeee. Help me tooooooo"

"Fine but first make the gate 3 set."

"Jeez man."

"and I'm busy right now. Aria needs help I'll help her first"

"Aria?"

"yea shes an old player and beautiful girl. My future girlfriend"

"Yea sure. Np"

Aria comes in kuwoshi. She says hi to me. She seems nice girl.

"Hi nice to meet you" I replied.

"same same" she said with a smile.

"Yea now don't need to be friendly. And don't worry aria Midaro is gay. He wont hit on you" sky said.

"go the fk off bro. I ain't gay"

"Yea sure" sky replied

"Ahahaha" sky and aria laugh.

"Oh well sky is bully don't mind him." She said.

"Yea I know that" I replied.

Aria was in a different guild than kinder. And I just notice so was sky. The guild name read as DEADLY SINS. It was the same guild as before. I ask sky

"Who's guild is that?"

"our guild."

"Oh"

"You have a subchar?" sky asked

"Yes I do. But it's in kuwoshi only."

"That's fine. Come on it. I'm gonna kidnap you"

"ehhh. Fine."

I came online and aria invited mme.they welcome me I thank them and look at guild list. Wrath, Noiriana. They had high guild contributions. And wrath was master.

"Sky you said this is your guild"

"Yea it's our. And your too" sky replied

"Ah that's what you meant. Never mind. Anyways I gotta go right now . Later." I said

"do main quest fast" sky said

"Do 2 mission per day midaro" aria said.

I said fine and went off.

They soon became my bet friends. Especially aria. She was all nice and that. I called her big si


	18. broken bonds

Broken bonds.

Yesterday we got update for 97 cap. Maintaince was finished. And I had subchar in Deadly sins for 3 days now. I got to know all the people nicely. Noiriana the mana slinger which was unbeatable by us. Wrath the shinobi who was way too skilled for game. Aim fire the never beaten archer. They had added me in their group chat and noir said

"Wrath how much may owes you?" noiriana asked

"Probably 100m" wrath replied

"Wait wtf. Why she owes so much money" I said.

"Coz wrath beat her in arena." Noiriana replied .

"wait what!?! She was so over powered and that means wrath is even more over powered." I replied.

I lost brain cells at that time. Knowing that someone was even stronger than may. But still that's not all shock I had. Noir said " I beaten wrath only once".

And a video was going viral in Anire community. The video was nothing but proof of wrath beatings hacker. The hacker had all arena on blast but still he managed to beat it.

But still it wasn't enough that. Lvl97 cap brought a new gate in hilenia. It was a different series of wepons than Gates in kuwoshi. The name of these gates was "The death institution."

Gate 4 was "prologue of the death institution". Doing gate 3 wasn't necessary for gate 4 tho.

I notice that sam was into aria and was gonna confess at night. Fast forward to the night time. He called us all in kindered guild house. It was small yet pretty. He told me RB and other people who were there to stand in a line. He called aria. But I didn't knew aria was online and I said

"Noir ccome.sky gonna confess aria so come fast"

Fu*k my life that aria was online and I ruined her surprise. But even tho she.still came and sky confessed her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" sky asked

"Yeaap sureeeeeeeee" replied aria. They just said these two lines that sky said

"Midaro. Go the fuk off and fk urself bro. You ruined the surprised"

"Wait what. When what I did"

"You didn't notice aria was online"

"Oh I didn't rip me sorry sorry"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH" almost everyone present their. Including kinder's master the submaster tigershark( a rival of soul) and many more famous people.

Everybody burst out in laughter while I died from embarrassment

But skip to 10 days ahead. And me and aria have come close. In last 10 days she got to know that I was in love with zurako. And she became a sister figure to me.

A member from Exel recruits the in game name libra with a libra sign beside the name. What we found out was she was none other than aria. Aria said that she would like to help Exel in guild mission but so do you. I was already in her guild but she asked to others too. Not a evil request by any means. So we agreed. Fast forward to Friday the deadly sins guild mission day. I went in guild mission of their guild for first time. Seeing how over powered wrath was made me shake in myself. He alone got 60% of the first guild mission damage. And while others got 5-9% each. Even tho only 14 people were present we still managed to get into rank 6. Pretty low but still a small achievement. And that's the time I got to know more about deadly sins. Aria told me this guild was made from beta times. Wrath was a beta player like her and they made this guild together but left this game soon due to some reasons and mass ban of accounts. Wrath had quit due to mass ban which lead to banning of his account while aria left since she and noir could not run the guild by themselves. Saturday was supposed to be exel's guild mission day. So wrath joined with subchar, so did noir, aria and aim. And others who could. They didn't care about the guild points record being lost. They just wanted help and they did whatever they could for that. Wrath's main character was in trinity that's what I found out when sky said "let's go g4 practise"

"let me change to main char in trinity. Meet in hilenia ok" said wrath.

Exel's first proper guild mission ended. Grim couldn't join. He was losing feelings for game and left soon. Just like suki. Exel ranked 8 even tho only members were 12. That was first time we ranked and we were happy but still sad that we didn't do it on our own.

Meanwhile aria and zurako become closer to each other. Since they belonged to same countries. I was more closer to zurako than before. So I again thought of proposing her and never thought that an odd result would come out.


	19. a sound of breakup is harsh

A sound of breakup is harsh

Things between aria and Sky werent so sweet but somehow they were managing. Sky was always begging aria to forgive him while sky would keep making some mistakes over sand over again. He wasn't made for long distance relations for sure. So things were just like that and I decided to purpose zurako one more time.

"Zurako we have important guild meeting at the quite territory. Come alright?"

I told her that in group chat. And made a different group of all the people and told them the real plan. Skip to the evening time. The time of war started .

We all started to gather in the quite territory. Everybody came including zzurako. So since I was just having chat with her earlier she gave me a code to solve and after spamming into groupchats someone solved it for me and it said "i like you". This was the whole reason of it

"Ik our feelings are mutual now. So will you be my girlfriend?" I said.

I said that but my heart was racing like hell.

"I don't know for now. It's still probably but I'll think and tell" she was stuttering.

"Alright. I'll be waiting answere." She was in hurry so she left.

"Congrats" everybody was shouting while this thing I had it in private chat just in case anything goes wrong. I thanked everyone and only told gaylord and aria about it. Seeing my pitiful expression aria said that she could ty convincing her but mainting her with me will be upto me.

I agreed to her. And it's around 10pm now for me. I ask zurako

"So what's answere?"

"Still no Midaro. You know I'm weak in long distance relationship"

"Yea I do but you never know untill you try"

"I just know myself."

Aria comes in and starts chatting with her. Aria says that she is also week in those relationships and sky is a dumb guy unlike me. So if he can treat you properly it's no harm in try and if you feel suffocated theirs always option of quitting it.

"Hearing that zurako said alright. And was fine to be in relationship"

Starting today I was officially in a relationship for first time but there was problem. I didn't knew how relationships work and no clue how to react on them or how to act. Probably I didn't even care how she felt. Just caring for myself. What an asshole am I? If only this I would have thought at that point I probably with her still. But anyways I some how manage for this night. Next day we text talk and she have school so she leaves.

And I go in game only to find myself being asked by old lady that she wanna join my guild. I asked why?

"Coz I just want to do it"

"Yea sude but wouldn't Winged woe mind it?"

"They wont"

"Well okay but you need to follow some rules like coming to guild mission and etc"

Aria helped us make some rules like skipping guild mission in a row for 3 times will lead to kicking out of guild and things like that. And not bullying anyone in guild chat too much that they leave and some 1 or 2 more.

May joined guild. I was only one online so I welcomed her and told her to join line group chat. She agreed and joined.

And kite comes online. He says he wanna recruit subchar of soul. Kite just goes out on himself and recruits a subchar "raikyu" me and may welcome him and

"Oh may it's you here now? Didn't expect that ahaha" said soul

"yep I am now"

"Oh and thank you for welcome and good to see you may"

"Same to you soul" said may

"Well didn't knew 2 legends knew each other. Anyways soul u have line? I'll add you in group chat" I ask

"I have. Sc12 is my I'd add me"

"Alright''

And I added him and may in group chat. They are welcomed their by others especially kite. And then I come back to game. Only to find some conflict. I been into conflicts before but they were way to small and this conflict would decide my career in Anire online. And the conflict was between sky and aria. Yep you heard it right. Sky and aria made a conflict bigger than Anire online itself.

But that conflict comes later. First comes my own problem. And the problem was I didn't knew how to react to zurako and her talk. I wasn't a single bit romantic. And found it weird. But after adding soul to group chat he did made me straight like an arrow. From that I mean he thrashed me here and there. By cursing sht outta me. Doing backfires which were unmatched. And also killing me daily. I became good at cursing and that kind of stuff too a bit. But first zurako. I dealt with her but she got tired of me easily. I had taken for granted before I knew.


	20. backstabs

The backstabs.

Gate 4 was finished today. CONGRATS AO community

This messaged said by wrath in deadly sins group chat. It was tough to swallow but we were happy about them and congratulated them

Soon they were able to finish helping many ppl like in 2 days 10 people had passed gate 4. Including aria even tho she was lower in stats than many.

Meanwhile it hasn't even been more than a week than zurako's msg came and said "let's break up midaro"

I felt like she was crying. My fault ofcourse. I took her for granted. Didn't msg her much. Tho now we are in relationship I don't need too. But I couldn't. I tried to make it up to her but she didn't agree. She didn't gave me a 2nd chance and after 1 day of crying and begging her she broke up from me.

I was sad I went into depression. But I was still playing AO sitting in kuwoshi or garnia or Hilenia I was sitting in hilenia that I see winged woe trying to get help from wrath for gate 4. Winged woe and trinity been an archrivals for months and they werent in agreement to help them untill they ask properly coz wrath was once a submaster of winged woe so they wanted them to ask wrath properly with respect. So they didn't help Winged woe for now. While they did help but only 1 person from winged woe. A great serk "Miwo". And they formed first deadly sins guild party even before trinity formed guild party for gate 4. Even tho miwo wasn't from DS. They still called it just guild party and story continued for them helping many ppl from their friends guilds and etc whoever match stats.

Meanwhile

Due to breakup with zurako I started to build trust issues. I lessened the amount of trust I would put in people. And soul became my good friend. Oh and kuro had quit game awhile back. Meanwhile I was sad and all depressed gaylord I mean alven found his new student "Uri" who soon confessed to alven in 3 days and they got together. We the exel guild ofcourse congratulated them and at the same say soul did his gate 4. He became first samurai to do gate 4. And that's tme when soul started motivating me to do gate 4. No warrior had done gate 4 and soul wanted me to do gate 4.. so he motivated me like

"you fatass gonna sit around for how long? Shes gone means shes gone. Don't expect someone who will actully hold on. Long distance relationships arent for everyone. So do gate 4 and prove you are master of Exel."

"yeah you are right."

After that soul became another submaster and took his duty seriously and made everyone attend GM. And at this weekend's guild mission we actully ranked 7 -9 in every guild mission. Still Deadly sins was helping us. But that's the time when hardest choice came to appear…

Aria asked sky to break up with her but he denied and kept bugging her untill aria blocked him everywhere and private messaged me on Facebook saying "take care of that dumbass."

"I'll try don't worry"

But that was time sky went to trinity. I don't how or who said it to him or what happened with him. But he showed pictures of a couple who was supposed to be wrath and aria in real life. And he even said that they had a child. Sky started trashing wrath and aria and turned everyone in trinity against them. Wrath left trinity. Aria left all the guilds sky was joined to. Aria again messaged me. And said

"this is enough. If anyone wanna join sky go ahead we don't mind. But if u join him on our back we will kick you regardless who you are."

Seeing aria cry ticked me off. And I started hating sky for ruining their image for nothing when she asked for a breakup and there was no proof of aria actully cheating on sky. Wrath swore that the wouldn't back down untill he destroy trinity. While Aria got trash talked from trinity newly made master "Jayson"

Deadly sins formed an alliance with Exel and the winged woe. They even started doing gates together. Even though soul was also submaster of trinity. He had said to both jay and wrath to not include them and he was in deadly sins just for fun. They agreed. Soul told us in group chat that wrath is a dude who will use people as tissues and throw them when done using. Exel held wasn't strong. Uri joined with trinity soon leaving Exel. I asked gaylord if he wanna leave go ahead. Some say it was soul's doing. But gaylord didn't left atleast back then. Deadly sjns managed to do gate 4 with help of Winged woe on it's own. And soon helped everyone in gate 4 from deadly sins except a few weaklings like me. I asked if I can get help he said when my attack reaches 24k I can sure get one. since no warrior was passed stats were put high. And I asked what are stats for Archmage. He said that it was 22k and I said fine.

This issue just became larger everyday. It was 2 guilds cursing each other and dang a 3rd super guild came. The Exhile. They were 3rd super guild like trinity and winged woe. All three were rivals. Wrath. joined Exhile to gain support for gate 4 since exhile was only proper guild to do guild party. Winged woe got crushed by trinity in a guild vs guild battle. Because of this the leader was changed to lunupis. And winged woe just started to go down. I also had only found out about exhile coz they didn't do guild mission anymore. They would just do gates by themselves without any help.

The issue just went how it was. We werent allowed to party trinity , furry( jay's gf guild). And so were they.

But then alven decided to do gate 4 and little did I know that he was going to go so far


	21. a certain someone who was ready to stay

A certain someone who was ready to stay

Kite invited an unkown girl to group chat in Exel. I said it's alright if the girl want to join.

The girl joined. And was calling kite "brother"

When I saw her profile picture. My heart moved a little. She was even prettier than zurako. When my subconscious mind compared it by standing next to her. I felt shameful. She was way too pretty for someone like me. That's what I tho. She introduced herself to us

"Hi everyone. I am Reina! I'm looking forward to being friends with you all!!"

"welcome welcome reina. I'm the master here, my name is Midaro and you can call us for help anytime. And tell when I can invite you"

"what's your class? Midaro"

"Its warrior how about you?"

"Oh very over powered!! I'm samurai so wanna spar?"

"uh I suck at pvp. But may is awesome you should fight her sometime. When shes free ofcourse"

"Its fine I'm also bad at pvp"

"Oh well then let's go right now? And I can invite you"

I said that in enthusiasm but little did I know was that she was an pvp Eilte. She was only beaten by another girl Mashiro from Starry sky the same guild sky was in at a time.

"Ill tag along with you" Said kite

So we went to arena. She made room. I havent even seen her char yet. And for the first time I see her is in arena. I saw her and she wore a blue yukata with long black hair. Her character was absolutely beautiful like herself. But then again I was for pvp so we bowed and started fight.

I go ahead and think I can take her down by rushing so I started with tornado. Ofcourse she evaded it easily. I attacked with mana burst but she again evaded. I attacked with the biggest tornado formed with spinning. I spin for 20 seconds and she still evades it all. It was surprising. So I started spamming normal swings. She pulled me with the infamous samurai water pull and then iced me and then the samurai thrashing katana tornado. That with steady mind a skill which lowers skill's power by 70% but adds additional damage of 200% after pressing normal attack button right after skill. A single 3 hit combo killed me. That's when I realised she could even stronger than may. Or even wrath. Or probably even stronger than soul and shark. I continue to fight but her combo were too strong for me to handle that I got beaten like hell. So after arena me kite and reina went to Garnia. Kite's gf uri joined in and sat in front of us. Kite went and sit with her so reina and me were sitting together and they were sitting in front of us. We started talking and I asked how actully you guys met

"Brother was nice enough to give me some beautiful lovely strong rings"

In my mind I was like "this fuker never gave me one damn accessory. Fricking womanizer"

I said

"aww that's nice considering he never gave me some accessory" while looking at kite with a disgusted look.

"Ara ara(oh my) you guys look like close friends" Rei said

"Yep we are bff" said kite

"cant deny that" I said.

"Oh my Midaro is rei your gf" said uri

In my mind "everyone isnt lucky as you to get a partner in 3 days"

"Haha you wish but I just met her" that was my actual reply

"No ahahaha" rei laughed awkwardly. Ofcourse she didn't wanted to be shipped with a dude who she just met and the dude who lost 5-0 to her

Then talk about jobs started. And kite said he will do gate 4 soon. I said goodluck and I said

"I wanna change job. Warrior is just too tough man. No one done gate 4 and no one is ready to take warrior in gates"

"that's true" said kite

"Warrior is nice in pvp" said rei

"Alright I'm gonna change to archmage I made my mind up"

"Ehhh that was fast." Said kite

"Don't change warrior suits."

"Don't worry. Archmage even suits me better"

"sure bro" said kite

"Acm is demanding in gates" said uri

"but still it's your first job"

"Yea it is my first job so don't worry I'll make a subchar at a time and then make it warrior" I said

But I swear when she said don't change she was way too cute to handle. After a long chat of an hour it was time for rei to go off.

Se went off from game and and went to sleep and I went to kite's pm in line.

And I didn't kne the chat was gonna go something like that but it happened.


	22. Sayonara depression

Sayonara depression

"Yo kite bro. Where did you find reina?"

"yo bro. And didn't she tell you that I gave her accessory so she became my sis"

"Uhh nvm where is she from?"

"U.S. but half. I mean she shifted to U.S. some years ago with her parents"

"oh souka"

"What why tho? You have a crush on her?"

"Nah not really Hehehehehe" I laughed awkwardly and poofed from there.

I went sleep and wake up next morning but

Then the legendary thing happens which I didn't saw coming or I didn't imagine it could ever happen. I saw reina's msg. Like ACTUAL MSG! I was crushing on her so hard and it was her msg.

"hiiii master. Good morning"

"Oh hi reina good morning good morning how is you?"

"I'm good and don't worry you can call me rei only"

"rei, s-sure" I kinda blushed but continued go chat

"Oh btw master-"

"Drop the master too xD just call me midaro" I said to her

"Oh okay Midaro. So I got to know that you and brother are best friends. So I wanted to ask how is he like really. I don't know him much"

I felt like she had a crush on him or something but then

"Oh hes a good guy he had some heart break sometime ago but he stood now coz he got a diff gf now"

"Oh I see I'm happy for him!! "

"you look happy" I replied

"Yahh. Heartbreaks can be harsh I heard. So it good that my brother found a gf right?"

"Yea they certainly are.."

"oh you had heartbreak too"

"Certainly. I guess"

My mood kinda shifted from having fun with rei to zurako and past things that happened.

"oh I know let's go in game and get you some girl's number" she said.

I was afraid to say it but I said

"Give me yours then" my heart beat went upto 200 when I said that like it will explode at that time but unfortunately it didn't. If it had I wouldn't be stuck in the mess which was up ahead. But her reply was awesome

"I don't have a number I use wifi. Mom don't get me number"

"Soukaaaa.Well that sucks" I actully kinda laughed at that time.

"Souka?"

"It means I see in japanese"

"Ahh I see I mean soukaaa"

But we went into game anyway. I was waiting her in galleria and she came. But she asked me

"So who was your gf"

When she asked that my mood again went bad but I said

"Check guild list. It's a girl named zurako at 2nd number I guess?"

"Oh yea found her. Soukaaaa she broke your heart. Shall I kill her?"

"No don't shes already weak like hell. Even I could beat her without dying."

"Oh rip I was gonna make her pay for breaking your heart" she said that with one eye closed and a smile and that smile made my heart again skip a beat. And I blushed coz of that

"Yea sure. You can tell me too if anyone breaks your heart" I said that while little blushing

"Oh another brother"

I throw up blood after hearing that. So I change topic by

"Brother? Don't tthink so haha anyways! You must have newest equipment so that you are so strong right?" I replied while awkwardly changing topic

"Oh no. My equipment is only gate 3 set but 7. That provides good defences for pvp"

"But isnt it bad coz it doesn't let you use all the abilities?"

"Yea kinda off but works for now. That's best I have.."

"Awe. I'll help you make promise!"

"Awe ty midaro"

"So anyways equipment comes later let's go hang out somewhere. You are still heart broken we cant make armour if you keep remembering the stuffs can we?"

"that's true but where to go?"

"Hmmn. Let's go to that mountain village near end of galleria"

"Yea that sounds good to me"

"Ok let's go. Haii party me"

She parties me and we reach there. But there was someone else sitting their too. A guy named Sin from starry sky. Rei knew him and he was in pitiful condition if I must say.


	23. gaining self confidence

Gaining some self confidence.

When me and rei went to the village in mountains we saw a guy named "Sin". He was just sitting there and doing nothing. Not even looking at the beautiful sunset sky which was at the village. But rei knew him so when we saw him she said " come follow me I know him."

I followed Reina and she started talking to sin. She introduced me.

"Sin. I want you to meet my new guild's master. Midaro. Hes very kind and generous"

" nice to meet you" sin replied In a whimpy and pale face. Like he didn't wanted to talk and was tired of something. I said that same to him

"Hes like you" rei said that in my pm

"Eh like me?" I don't understand what she meant.

"Yep. Hes heart broken like you" she replied.

I again see the reminances from past of me and zurako. Even tho I didn't mention in here but in truth I had spend quite a lot of time with her in messenger.

"Yea.. I see. Let me try talking to him"

"Hey sin. I know I'm no one to say that but I feel the pain bro. I know how it feels to lose a girlfriend" I say that with a whimpy kinda face.

"Yea it's fine."

"So cheer up man. Shes gone and we cant change that." I said that. I didn't knew what I just said. I couldn't even understand what it meant but somehow I said that to him

"Yea you are right it will be sad if I be sad in front of my pupil" sin replied

"Eh pupil?" I ask

"Yep he taught one or two things of samurai."

"But hes a shinobi right now?"

"Yeah but he used to be samurai first"

"Soukaa. Well that's good ahaha"

"anyways you guys enjoy your date I gotta go" sin said. He probably wanted to be alone.

"ehhhhhhhhh. Date?????" I ask

Rei dodges the question and says "ok cya master sin"

"Oh cya"

"Come here Midaro." She went to the table nearby and called me their to sit in front of her.

"oki oki coming." I replied

I was sitting down that she said

"So what kind of girls do you like?"

Somehow I again thought that I have to say it so I said

"Just like you"

"Ohh. Sure you are cheesy ahaha" she kinda of blushed but laughed more.

"What's cheesy?" I ask as I don't what cheesy meant.

"Its you!"

She said wait and she started to change avatars quickly

"Look at other side!"

"Haiii haii I'm looking." I get flustered.

"Ok turn around now" she said

I turn around and see her in hot red wings. With a short skirt and black jacket with white shirt. She looked badass and beautiful at the same time.

"How do I look?" she asked

"LOOKS GORGEOUS!! I mean!?! -! I mean!!! You look beautiful!!."

"aweee thankyou midaro" she said with her beautiful smile

" You don't need to coz its truth! But man I don't have avatar I'm living my life in this old ass white cloths I need new avatar"

"No you don't!. You only need me" rei said while biting her tongue and smiling.

My heartbeat goes 200-300 like hell dude what the heck just happened!?!?! She said I need her. Omg omg I'm so dead. I get over powered mode bleed

"Yes I do I guess" I said that while controlling my nosebleed. And having my hand on my nose.

"ahahahaha I guessed so you cheesy dumdum" she said.

"Dumdum? No you dumdummmmm"

"Sure…" she said with a he-he-he-he laugh with a disgusting smirk

"jeez what's with that smirk"

"Ahhaha nothing. Anyways help me. I wanna see if I lag anybit in your screen. So record me ok"

"okayyy." I start recording and she starts skilling in the place destroying trees but they got restored.

"send me that in line. I'm waiting there for you! See you!!"

"haii dumdum"

I said and we went their but when I went their she was crying…


	24. a glance at true wrath

A Glance at true wrath.

When me and rei went back to line. She started crying. When I asked why she send a screenshot of conversation between her and gaylord. The conversation went like

"Rei I cant always be there for you. My gf gets mad at me for getting close to other girls."

"…. So you will leave me alone…? Right..? Is that what you saying"

"No I just cant be too wrapped up around you."

"it means you will leave me alone again.."

And screen shot ended. She was crying a lot. I couldn't see her so said

"*hugs you* you don't need to worry about being alone dumdum. I'll be always there for you. Even when you are not around I'll be always waiting for you"

"*hugs back* but he said he will le-"

"No he won't. Don't worry okay? It's just he must be tired of his girlfriend getting mad at him coz he was giving too much attention to you. That's all. So stop crying"

"Haii…" she said that while crying and eyes filled with water. Whatever but she was cute with that kind of pose so I said.

"You know what you look cute even when you are crying. But less cute than smiling"

"You cheesy baka!" she still had tears in her eyes but wasn't crying

"Ahahaha. Smile smile smileeeeeeee I can see that ssmileeeee"

She laughed abit and smiled.

"Anyways. Here let me show you the video and theres something I want to ask you"

"Oh what is it"

"What's your real name? I'm just wondering"

"Reina is actully my real name but my full name is Reina Shinzo. I guess that means a wise heart and what about you, dumdum"

"Whaaaaa! That's such a beautiful name. But just like you my real name is Midaro. But it's my sir/family name. I don't know why I used sir name as my In game name. But my full name is Sejiyoi Midaro."

"Whaaa that's also nice name!"

"not good as yours tho"

"Ahaha not really"

"Yea sure. Anyways what you doing."

"just talking to you and I don't want to cry in front of you. But do you mind if I go cold for awhile"

"ehh who asks if they can go cold. Upto you" I didn't got her question at first but she was pissed coz of kite's girlfriend. So she was like

"alright coz I don't know what the fuck is their problem. Hes just my brother I can talk to him. I don't want to be an oldie ofcourse so why that bitch thinks that I'll steal her bf? That's just dumb"

"haii haii chill down" while she was cussing the face was worth it. No joke. It was like a lil girl wanna be bad girl but cant even after trying.

"Yea I heard I'll talk to him" I said

"You don't need to. Don't bother with him. Hes not my brother anymore. And I gotta sleep rn gn sejiyoi"

"Gn rei dumdum"

"You dumdum. Take care ok?"

"Yea yea you take care. Don't need to tell me"

"yea yea"

Then she went sleep. And I went to talk with kite. Andboy he was mad.

"What is it. Don't disturb me I'm already pissed to sht" kite said with an angry expression

"Jeez man chill down Haha" I said with a smile

"Dot bother to smile. Your gf ditched you go cry in a corner"

That thing didn't got digested and I got reminances again. My smile went away.

"I'm not weakass like you. So don't advice me that. Second mind your words or their will be no next time" I said that with a super serious face. He knew he hadn't seen me this mad ever like a demon had been summoned inside me all I felt was anger but to him it was more than that. So he backed off

"Aright sorry. You know that uri again having mood swings on me"

I drop the anger and get back to my smile

"better. And jeez you guys are grown up. Ffs take care of each other"

"Yea sure easier said than done. But she got mad coz of Reina. Like seriously."

"Its fine. What happened happened. ,look forward"

"yeahh"

"Anyways I gotta go but don't say anything to rei. Just tell me if any problem comes up"

"aright". And the end was coming close to cold war between trinity and deadly sins.


	25. becoming an Arch mage

Becoming a ArchMage

"Dumdummmmm. Morningssssss" rei messaged me

"Morningssssss and no you dumdummm" I replied

"Ohho so how you feel." I asked her

"Kinda better than yesterday."

"That's good to hear"

"What about you?"

"I'm good too now you are here"

"Oh cheesy in the morning huh. Bleh then I'll go"

"Ehh dun gooooo I be alone*cry emoji*"

"Then be alone and SUFFER!"

"NUUUUUU don't kill me."

"Dieeeeeee"

"Nuuuuu"

"Anyways sejiyoi or Midaro when your birthday."

"oh it's on 4th december. Sht its March now and I didn't even noticed it. Sucks to be me and how about you?"

"happy birthday belated!! Mines on 20 december"

"Ehh seriously? RIP your passed too so happy birthday belated too!"

"Yea yea sure" again that hopeless smirk with he he he laugh

"Jeez anyway come let's hang out in the village again"

"Sure dumdum be their in a minute"

We meet at the village in mountains. And we sit to see the dawn this time and then we talk. After 30minutes of talking and sitting we go to galleria there I was old friend K.B.

But he didn't talked to me we just passed by each other. So I told rei

"Remember I said I'll change to archmage. I think now is the time.

"Ehh come on you look cute as a warrior"

"Yea that's problem I wanna be badass too"

"Jeez fine."

I take out the potion of rebirth. And choose the new job as archmage. And boom I was now a mage starting from scratch but mage was quite nice.

"Need to farm armours again guess I'll farm silver bars and buy it instead."

"Let's farm silver bars together then"

"Haii I'm gonna follow you tho" I said

"okay okay you dumdum so follow me and don't get lost"

"Yea sure"

Meanwhile I was farming silver bars the cold war between trinity and deadly sins stopped. They reunited to do gate 5 which was gonna be released in level 100 cap with the 3rd advanced jobs. Meaning an Arcmage was gonna become a sage. And some other name changes for other classes. Lv 100 cap was gonna be released tomorrow.

Next day. After the maintaince we login.

"Dum dum. Let's do new 3rd job quest together??"

"ill help you baka but samurai don't have 3rd job yet. Brother said they will bring it next cap."

"Ohh souka. Then what's Your main job?"

"its warrior but I'll change to paladin after leveling"

"Ohh let's level up first then."

We go to level up and farming silver bars. I was catching up with the new equipment.

Before I noticed a week passed by with daily routine of farming and grinding. And in meanwhile earth's message came "I'm quitting. I'm Gonna get busier in life now. So I'll leave now. Tc all may we meet in another game someday"

And aria said "well since we don't have any support left I guess I'll go back to my real life". Saying that she logged off never to be seen again just like wrath. And everyone in deadly sins left. Including me.

I left deadly sins with my subchar since I needed to do gate4 and no one would help me. So soul told me to do it.

Meanwhile Kite left Exel only to be seen in trinity next day…


	26. the route to be strong

The Route to be strong.

Rei had leveled up nicely enough to do job change quest. So we went to do job change quest and it needed to kill sea dragon 20 times and gather the materials from monsters in same map. So while we were doing this. Kite came online and said

"Midaro I'm doing as I said. I'm leaving for now and going to trinity in order to finish gate 4. I'll come back soon."

"Suit urself. Goodluck" I said since I didn't liked the idea of him joining trinity in order to finish gate 4.

"Goodluck.." rei said

"You sad coz of him?" I said to rei in Private message

"Yea coz hes leaving out guild isnt he" she said with a sad face

"Yea he is. But don't worry he will come back someday I'm sure of it. And anyways let's kill this sea dragon" I said to rei with a smile.

My matk had become 18k by now. That was a lot compared to my warrior. While my warrior was stuck on 16k I could do gate 4 after getting 24k and I was close. And then we were supposed to enter 3rd job quest but rei goes off. So I went off and messaged her in line. She told me

"I'm tired I gotta sleep now. Kind of stressed seji."

"Its alright dumdum take rest and take care of yourself"

"Haii baka but I think I can talk for some more mins ahahaha"

"Yea sure but go to sleep then ok?"

"do you love me?" she asked in a low voice.

My heart beat against started to raise. But I didn't wanted to lose it. She helped me get over zurako and other sins and mistakes I caused. So I said

"Umm yes I do. I couldn't tell coz I was afraid but now you said it I don't wanna lose the chance"

"I love you too. But before that you gotta do me some promises and gotta do something to make me yours"

"alright I'm ready to do anything" I said hesitating.

"Ok 1st you wont cheat on me. 2nd you wont stay with another girls except for your little sister? Ok? 3rd if you some girl tries to seduce you I want you to imagine me like I'm mad 4th you will wait for me and never break my heart? Coz I'll die if you ever walk away from me okay. *at this point she started crying with a smile* and and you will never always love me okay."

"Haii baka. Don't cry? I promise to never break them. I'll always remember them alright! So take care of yourself. But tell me one thing. Did anyone tried to break your heart?"

"you know that tifflana? He was the first person I met in this game. He helped me learn samurai. But he confessed to me one time and then later on was insulting me in front of his friends.. coz I was nai-"

"Tifflana is that samurai and trickster right? I know him well coz he used to be my friend but I never talked to him after 4 or 5 times. And don't worry I'll take care of you. Promise I'll never break your heart" at this point I'm mad at tifflana and have tears in my eyes I don't know why but I have tears in my eyes. Is it coz she got hurt? She hugged me and said

"I love you ok? This is why I want you to follow those rules. Please take care of them and me" she said while sobbing in tears

"I will. I promise" I said with abit of tears in my eyes.

"Good night seji. Love you"

"Good night rei. Love you too"

She went off from chat room of line to sleep.

Next day comes up. I messaged her morning. No reply came. I went to game and she wasn't there either. That was odd usually shes here in sometime. Well I guess she still sleeping coz she was sick. And I was thinking that while she came online and said

"Good morning seji. I'll be gone for a week doctor said proper bed rest."

Before I could reply she went off. It couldn't be a normal fever that she needed bed rest for a whole week. I don't know. I was being worried that rish came online and said "midaro do 3rd job quest fast. They said you will extra wepon slot for subwepon, weapon and accessories And 10%of those stats will be added to main. That's a lot! "

She said that and I went to do 3rd job quest. The mission had 1 boss from each boss with a little buffed. But still because of new accessory I had gotten I was strong enough to take them down with only 1 scroll of revival.

So I went to market to buy weapons for sub equipment. I bought 2nd best so I can sell them after I get gate 4 wepon. And use best in that slot later on. My attack went 20k. I was close to 24k so I went to hunt more silver bars and get accessory.

Meanwhile Alven's Gate 4 was being done. But it wasn't him who was controlling his character. It was soul. They went in but the first run failed because soul had to go so they called shark to take over alven's account and do gate 4. And that's how they did it. Shark successfully did it and passed alven but there was a catch for him. Shark said to alven who was in a different account this "now work on your subchar. Gate 4 weapon is just a thing needed for Gate 5 which will help make gate 5 wepon. Gate 4 weapon needs to be 5 while it gives only 1 ore for 1x 4 means you need subchar or farm. And also the 2nd quest gives a box which gives special subwepon needed for gate 5. And now buy daily counter affect ability to survive in gate 5."

Kite took a screen shot and sent it in Exel group chat and said "work on your subchar already so when you do gate 4 you can do it on subchar too to make it easy." I took his advice and worked on my subchar and in a 3 days my subchar was also maxed with proper build needed for gate 4. And then I work on my main account for accessory to get more 4k attack but then Someone told me that archmage needs 22k atk and wizard needs 24k attack I was happy coz I was 23k attack now. And mycritical rate was 18% atleast 20% was mentioned. But it should be enough and then comes the most tough task. The task to do gate 4. And reina still hadn't returned. So I wanted to finish gate 4 before her so that she could get help too. But then soul came to me and said he would get "jay" to help me.


	27. weakling

Weakling.

I was getting ability bags from the high amount of mobs. Soul said he needs too so I said that come. And he brought a friend with him. He was Atlas also known as the hunter. He was the best guardian in AO. Just like sky if sky was pve guardian atlas was pvp. He was like unbeatable rage guard

"Hellow atlas nice to meet you"

"Hellow there nice to meet you too bro"

Soul said to me in pm that "bro invite his subchar"

"Ehhh okay" I replied soul

After sometime we were ending farm and I asked atlas to join Exel with subchar. He agreed and joined with his subchar "Garan"

After he joined we all welcomed him and told him guild mission day and time and etc. His efforts towards guild were already visible the next day in guild mission.

Rei still havent logged it's been 6 days now.

As soul promised he got jay to help me.

"you arent done gate 4?" jay asked

"no sir" I replied to jay

"Alright wait"

Jay grabbed everyone who he could and helped me run gate 4. I died twice but still we managed to pull it off. And he asked me to bring subchar too. I brought it and we finished but as the reward box choose I got a FREAKING GATE 4 CRYSTAL NOW I HAD A SPARE TOO I COULD MAKE 2ND GATE 4 WEAPON TOO.it altogether. It was easy considering I was in party with them.

Soul congratulated me and said

"Next is gate 5 make your Countering ability over 7 and start working on your stats again. Might need 30k for gate 6"

"Gate 6 isnt even released yet."

"Better to prepare first hand than later on"

"Alright"

"and focus on crit too. Make your crit over 50%"

"Uh fine"

I started working on my stats real hard. Rish and others already were done gate 5 at this point. And rei was still missing.

So I went in a corner and started to cry. I was missing her too much but then I remembered that she promised she will come back but how long was she gonna take? I didn't knew I wanted to be with her only.

Next day comes and I just cry and that's when a message comes and says "are you Reina friend?" it was reina but it wasn't. I mean it was her mom using her phone and said something like kabin mo ka biya or something. Which later on translated meant are you her friend. I translated it after I was done talking

"Sorry I only understand english."

"um I send you her pic of her arm"

Mother sent a picture of rei's arm with needle and glucose. She was in hospital and when I asked what is it. She said heart disease and said that she will turn phone off and leave it next to her so when she wakes up she can check"

It was sad. I didn't knew what to do. So I just cried and prayed. I wept for whole days and couldn't help but cry I don't know if this was what is called love. I just cried and cried and cried…

Until the day she came back and realizing how much of a weakling I truly was..


	28. Insane

Insane.

It's been 3 weeks since I talked to rei's mother. I didn't move on. I kept holding onto her only cause I made her promise that I'll stay by her side. But at one point I started to lose sanity. I blamed god for causing her suffering.

"More than 7 billion people on this earth and you damn chose her to suffer?" I said that in my room while sitting in a corner. My mindset in reality started to lose. The time when you start to realise that how cruel and hideous this world is. That's what happened. I started to see how strange human beings actully were. I was starting to hate humans and gods altogether. Rei was the person who made me realize that I had a real life too and I need to work hard to meet her in there too. So I was just starting to work hard at school but now this was happening. How could I forget and forgive that rotten god was sitting in my nerves.

"I'll wait for my death.. and when I die I'll kill you too, god" I lost my sanity completely and said that with a face expression of a killer. I was just waiting for death that a message came

"Midaro. Rei is online go check on her" kite said to me and I rushed to game

I hugged her tightly. And started crying. She had tears in her eyes too but she put my head on her chest and said

" cry but don't worry. I escaped death for you. I love you and will always love you seji"

"I love you too. I missed you. Missed you so much" I said that and she kissed me on my lips. That was first time I kissed someone and I couldn't be more happy. She was here finally. After I waited for her so long she was finally here.

"its fine. I'm here now. I missed you so much too. And why you have that ugly weapon"

"its gate 4 weapon. Kinda useless but need this for gate 5."

"Ara Ara help me in gate 4 too na seji!"

"Sure dum dum but first let me stay in your arms a little longer."

"haii haii sure. You can stay for as much long time as you want"

"I'm not a creep you know"

"oof but you looked at my chest just now. So you are a creep and perv"

"jeez stop making up things." We laugh and sat down for some talk. And she told me that she had a bad heart disease. If she takes too much stress she will die coz her heart was weak. I couldn't handle hearing and some tears started to fall from my eyes

"Don't cry baka. I wont die I'll be always with you. We made promise right?" She said with a smile

"Yea I trust you. So don't leave me alone in this miserable world ok? I'll die too if you go away from me"

"Yep. I promise and we will meet In real too someday" she said

"Alright dumdum let's do gate 4 for you"

"Sure baka"

Sky was there and then I remember jay said that I should apologize to sky coz I was in deadly sins. Well it wasn't right but I needed him to help rei in gate 4 so I apologized to him and he added me in gate breaking group chat.

"Guys let's help reina. Its Midaro's gf"

"Sure" they all cheered and I thanked them

They took rei to gate 4. Even tho her attack was only 18k they still managed to pass her and she was even luckier than me. She got crystal in first row and used it to make 5 g4 wepon like me.

New update was coming close. And they already were done gate 5 too. So when new update came around 10 days after reina passed gate 4,5 and I got to make a lot of memories with reina. We farmed gate 4 together and made 2nd mw1(gate 5 wepons).

Update came and after maintaince we logged in. It was level 105 update. Since last time all had done advancement of main job now they didn't need to go thru same hell again. They could just do it again by being level 100 on ex job and rei got 2nd sub equipment slot too.

In these days at school in real life. I had become the top 1% guy. Half an year more and then I could go to U.S. to meet her. But at night I would get some weird dreams. Large snakes attacking me, goat head person, and other weird things though I kept ignoring these since I loved watching horror shows maybe it was cause of that.

But ignoring dreams. Reina said

" I will tell mom that I have boyfriend"

"Don't do it I got a feeling it will not end so nicely. Considering your performance due to health she already is ready to ground you. You just giving her another reason"

"Yea true but gotta tell her truth cause last time you didn't tell her." She said with a face with an expression less face

"I translated it later on. If I knew what she meant I would have told her mam" I said with glittery eyed face.

"Yea sure. But when she finds out it will be much worse. So I'll tell her first."

"fine princess, suit yourself "

"okaaaaaaaaaa"


	29. REPEAT

REPEAT

Gate 6 was already done. And only 1 archmage had passed gate 6 yet so I wanted to pass first. My countering ability for gate 6 was around lv5 which was still not enough. But meanwhile I was thinking they were passing an archmage/sage called yui. She was strong af. But starry's master quit by this point. Most likely same thing happened to starry like what happened to deadly sins. It was sky. Rumors said sky and pud the starry master were close and sky was pursuing her for relationship but she quit. And now he was back to trinity and invited everyone from starry to trinity. Including mainchar of atlas and almost everyone. Starry went empty

But meanwhile reina told her mom that she had boyfriend

"Mom is upset and shouting seji" she came with a expressionless face again

"Well my highness I told you it's not great idea" I replied with a laughing face

"Duh don't call me highness just reina or rei. It's so much better"

"yea yea fine. But what now"

"Yea that's wy I came to tell you something. She said broke up with you…"

"well. I expected that but tell her that okay but she would let you use phone and not ground you"

"She said deleted any chatting apps too"

"Well just hide them"

" I'll see what I can do if nothing works then we have AO"

"that's true"

"Anyways bye for now babe. I'll tell you everything happens now tomorrow in game"

"Alright I'll be waiting cya babe take care"

Next day comes

We are in game now. And shes with a sad face

"Mom said I'll end up hurting you because of my health conditions. Is it true seji? Am I hurting you?"

I didn't know how to reply that but in truth even tho she was hurting me I didn't wanted to let go of her so I said

"No dumdum. You are the reason for my strength so it's fine. A little bit hurting is everywhere. Like an ant bites that much only. So don't worry. I'll be always by your side"

She hugged me tightly and said

"So will I. But if I ever hurt you tell me okay. I'll fix it up for you"

"Okaaa. And if I ever hurt you tell me too. Bleh"

"Ahaha haii. And also mom took my phone *expression less face* she said I need to work hard on my grades. So if I'm not active it's alright right?"

"yes it is alright. But take care of yourself."

"Haii I will now"

"Now I gotta go mom saying to give her phone now"

In truth I got sad. I was sad that I wouldn't be able to meet her daily.

But a day later she comes online and something happen. Gaylord starts to give her lecture about something she had done. I don't know I wasn't there when it happened

*kite was lecturing reina that she is a strong samurai and should make her things on her own and hurt others a little less. Kite also said that they all love her so don't need to feel empty but atleast do your stuff on your own*

No one knew what and why kite said something but she was crying and I felt like she again fainted in real life.

"Gaylord you know what? Fucking kill yourself before I kill you. And leave this place right now. It's been more than month since you done gate 4 and no place for you now here." I said to kite in anger. I was raging a lot. I cursed him a lot.

"fine I don't know why am I here too. But why you getting so mad shes just went off that's all. Chill the fuck down"

I make open pvp field room with use of special key

"Hell fire. Burn out now." I cast the spell in rage

*Hell fire is a spell which burns out the foe with the black flames generated in hell.*

Kite's char scream. It's just a game but open field pvp is much more risky it can affect much worse than pvp room made in arena.

"Dude you that it could affect my stats and my character itself!?! Why are you doing this"

"Just so that thick fucking skull of your cant guess. Reina have hear disease. She just had recovered some days ago and now you again sending her to hell? Are you fuking out of your mind? Didn't I came to your pm once before and told you to not bother. Why tf cant you people and god let her live?"

His character perishes. He is respawned at Garnia with reducing 1 level.

He comes to my pm and says

"Listen bro I didn't knew she was sick. If I knew why would I say that to my sister?"

"now you do right. If anything happen to her be ready to pay your prices" *the killer look of seji again comes over*

"Uh…" kite doesn't reply anything hes under shock of what seji went through for a month and he could again suffer from that again

Meanwhile seji was ticked like hell. But then sky's msg came

"Midaro. What's your stats? You were asking for gate 6 before right. Come fast I'll help ya"

"Uh sure…"

Seji just went and did gate 6

"Thankyou all" and logged off

Seji locks himself up in his room for 2 days… and then


	30. the end?

An end to bull sht

"I'll come back seji. It will take longer this time but if I don't return till January. Forget me I might be dead" reina said

And before I could say anything she just went off. It was almost end of October.

Time skip 43 days

Reina was online today and I met her. But she had very little time she said she was getting better and would return faster.

Time skip to december 25th

"I'm finally back dum dum. Am I still your girlfriend?"

"bet you are. I waited this long for you and you only baka. A lot of things happened let me summarize them for you but first"

I go closer to her and

"Let me kiss you first."

I kiss her and tears are in my eyes.

"you still smell the same old bad" she said

"And you still stink" I replied

We both laugh and I tell her the summary.

When she left. Sky fought trinity and went to kinder and destroyed it too. But sky also ended up killing kinder and came to Exel. Exel had already improved to one of top 5 guild and sky joined stealing everyone he stole from trinity starry winged woe and etc. Meanwhile soul fought trinity coz of his lover lala and came here. Now atlas and others were here. Exel became number 1 after sky joined. Even if it was for temporary we beat sht outta other guilds. But then lala and soul broke up and soul went back to trinity and made up with jay and others and got to see the harsh truth. And sa show sky had manipulated all towards lala and soul and how he had killed trinity even tho sky wasn't a bad guy from heart he was manipulative and dual faced. And gate 7 was already there. We all were trying to pass gate 7. But soul convinced me that sky was killing Exel too.and should kick him so we kicked him and he took all the players he needed to his own guild. Sky's party managed to do gate 7 first and since atlas had been promoted to submaster he didn't left for sky. And exel once again ranking 1 in guild rankings backed off from guild ranks and started to die with game. Soon all did gate 7 and we made up with jay and others and all. And now Exel could do very gate on it's own except that gate 8 was gonna be released in next cap. The cap currently was 112. And next cap was gonna be 117 since they were giving 2 caps together update in 1. AO itself had started to died out. Many players left already. And many were ready to leave but not us.

After telling reina summary I helped her in gate 567 altogether by carrying and then we started working on her subchar and in a week with her being with me and doing mainquest we finished it and made 2nd mw3 too and then she was all set. I made her all good equipment I could for her. She again became pvp queen and I started to be known as the strongest archmage because of this. Sky formed a party. Since they all were good with trinity I was in party with the legends. And after 3 months of continuous spam we finally finished off gate 8 but its shame gate 8 was like gate 4 only wepon needed for gate 9 but before that the game started to die. It died out completely till we reach december. It's been an year of me dating reina and I tell her that just a few months my classes gonna end and I'll come U.S. to her but in meantime they announced they were shutting down game.

I was coming back home from classes and I and reina decided to be in game like many other players did to give game a good bye. So I was sitting in back of car while in game. And it happened. We were in game holding hands and I gave her a surprise

"Babe guess what?"

"Whaaaa"

"I'm visiting U.S. in these winter holidays"

"oh really!?!?!? OMG WHEN WHERE JUST TELL ME ILL COME THERE !" she said with teary eyes

"Don't worry I'll come to you. It's on day after tommorow is my flight."

"OMG IM SO HAPPY! ALRIGHT I CANT WAIT FOR IT!!"

After that the message came the game was gonna shut down in 10seconds. They are counting backwards

A car crash happens. It's none other than seji's car. The car hit a street light and then into sideline of highway and toppled off and turned upside down. This caused car to burn but the driver didn't die. Only seji died. Was this a co-incidence? Who knows. But seji had died and his wish to meet wasn't gonna be full filled or so we thought.

The story continues in Mistaken Land: A Gamer's life in an another world.

This story was past of sejiyoi Midaro and how he ended up in an another world.

Thank you for reading. Please continue to read A Gamer's life in an Another land this was nothing more than past life I wanted to convey before jumping to main story. That's why this was a rushed story. I apologize for that and next story will not be a rushed one. And the people who didn't read his properly it's fine since next story is main plot. This was just from memory of seji. Thankyou

-Hell Mage Jas


End file.
